1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage buildings and particularly to a specific compartmented storage housing for containment of sponge iron pellets after they leave the gaseous reduction environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temperature sensors are well-known in the prior art and include such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,764 which monitors the temperature of a person's skin wearing a space suit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,068 discloses a fire detector which includes an alarm and U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,245 discloses a heat detection device which measures a plurality of different temperatures with a single detecting instrument. A device for measuring the temperature in a refrigerated railroad car is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,556, the same including a thermometer which is protected by means of a vertically extending pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,129 discloses a temperature sensing device wherein a thermal switch is connected to an expansible liquid of a capillary type, monitoring temperature within a closure or housing to which it may be connected. The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned disclosures in that it provides for the close monitoring of a plurality of individual adjacent compartments which contain a product known as sponge iron which has a propensity for fast oxidation during the time period after which it has been manufactured in a gaseous reduction vessel. The specific arrangement and the monitoring system hereinafter disclosed is not suggested by the aforementioned references.